Kiss Me
by Princess Nattie15
Summary: It's night and everyone is asleep except Ashe who is thinking about her feelings for a certain sky pirate.


Kiss Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XII or any other Final Fantasys so do not sue me.

Author's note: Since its Valentine's day I figure I should post this one shot today. Enjoy and leave reviews.

A huge luminous moon hung in the dark sky surrounded by millions of twinkling stars. Ashe dreamily stared up at them, imaging her life being normal and peaceful with the man she loves. A certain man came to mind, with short brown hair, dreamy brown eyes, and a smile that made her heart beat faster each time it was directed to her. Snores drifted to her bringing her back to the present. She turned to see if anyone was awake but no one was. Her comrades sleep close together in the small bungalow, one of many bungalows dotting the Salikawood. Today had been extremely exhausting and it was evident that everyone else was drained. She was tired too however she had too much on her mind to sleep. Many things have changed since she started on this journey with these people that she did not think possible. One of the many impossibilities was she felt closer than ever in reclaiming her throne and the other was something she did not wish to admit. Ashe sighed softly as she absently touched her wedding ring, she was thoroughly confused with her feelings, they had changed so much and she did not know how to sort them out. Who would have imaged that she, the Princess of Dalmasca, would have feelings for a philander sky pirate. Rasler would be very disappointed in her if he knew. Ashe let out another sigh and did not hear footsteps behind her.

"What's got you all dishearten Princess that you cannot sleep?" A voice said from behind her.

Startled she turned around, she did not expect anyone to be awake much less the one she was currently thinking about. Balthier stood leaning on one foot with his usual smirk on his lips that she secretly loved.

"I am not disheartened, I am just thinking." Ashe answered turning back around to avoid looking at him afraid he might read her thoughts.

Balthier sat down close to her pulling his leg in to put his chin atop of it. Ashe gaze at him waiting for him to say something. Hopefully he would get tired soon and go to bed. Discovering she had feelings for him did not help the situation and the last thing she wanted was for him to find out. He looked at Ashe with inquiring eyes making her shift in her seat. After a moment he finally spoke, "What are you thinking about that has you up?"

"The usual, what lies ahead in the future." Ashe replied turning her gaze to the endless sea of stars.

"The usual, hmm? I don't know, you sound suspicious Princess. I figure it must be a man you are thinking about." Balthier said still looking at Ashe.

Ashe turned to look at him shocked he had guessed right. However she refused to admit it to him and she hastily said, "I am not thinking about a man."

"This is really interesting, you said man instead of Prince Rasler so its not him your thoughts dwell on." Balthier said with a sly smile appearing on his lips and then he continued, "Could it be…"

Before he could finish Ashe interrupted him by saying, "No it's not you I'm thinking about. It's…"

Balthier laughed at Ashe's reply and she gave him a look of annoyance. "What's so funny?"

"It's just that I was going to say Al-Cid not me. But since you mentioned it, were you thinking of me then?" Balthier said after he gain control over his laughter.

Ashe's face darken at the mention of the sleazy Prince of Rozarria, she never gave him a second thought before. "Why would I ever think about that scoundrel?"

Balthier started to laugh again and said, "I was joking Princess. I know you hate him as do I. But you didn't deny that you were thinking of me?"

Ashe stiffed slightly and hastily said, "I wasn't thinking of you. I was just thinking about an old acquaintance of mine when I was young."

"Who is this old acquaintance?" Balthier asked.

"Um…it's an old friend named…Tidus." Ashe slowly answered racking her brain for a name.

Balthier's eyebrow shot up and a look of disbelief crossed his face. "You made that name up didn't you Princess."

"No I did not. What makes you say that?"

"You took a while to say his name, if you were really thinking about him, as you say, you would've said his name right away instead of taking your time."

"I had his name on the tip of my tongue and I couldn't say it. But it is the truth I was thinking about him. I met him when I was fifteen years old, he is a Prince from Zanarkand."

The disbelief left Balthier's face only for a frown to appear in its place. "Was Tidus an old lover?"

"No! Of course not. He was just a friend of mine. He was madly in love with my friend Yuna." Ashe answered shaking her head.

The frown disappeared from Balthier's face at those words and he once again smiled. Ashe found his smile contagious and felt herself smile at him. Balthier leaned in towards her to whisper, "I glad he was not your lover."

Shocked, Ashe only looked at him unsure by what he meant. "It shouldn't concern you if he was my lover or not."

"That's where you are wrong. I am a jealous man, Princess. I don't like to share." Balthier quietly said.

Ashe suddenly felt warm and she wanted him to kiss her more than anything else. He was still leaning towards her but he just looked at her as if he could not decide to kiss or not. Well she would make the decision for him. She leaned in towards him and pressed her lips gently to his and felt him stiffed with surprise but he overcame it soon by kissing her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her to deepen the kiss. All the bad memories vanished in an instant leaving only the now. Balthier slipped his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him. She felt safe and secure in his arms, she never wish to part from him ever.

Balthier pulled away after a moment to breathe but Ashe still held onto him. "Maybe we shouldn't, after all you're a Princess."

Ashe huffed and said, "That didn't stop you from kissing me back. I don't care if I'm a Princess and you're a sky pirate. Just for now I want to forget my duty and who better than you to make me forget."

Balthier smiled down at Ashe and captured her lips again with his. For this night nothing will come between them, hopefully the future would smile upon them and they can stay together like this forever.

Author's note: I know it was a short one-shot but you can't deny it wasn't sweet! I made another one-shot story of Ashe and Balthier but its rated M, if you want to read more about Ashe and Balthier read it, it's titled "Lips of an Angel".


End file.
